User blog:Benicioneto/Shishio
Abilities Shishio's basic attack grants 1 stack of Homura Dama. Upon reaching 5 stacks, for 5 seconds, he gains }} and deals to all non-main target in a cone and applies on-hit effects. |description2 = Shishio deals |magic damage}} on every third basic attack. |description3 = Shishio gains 1 stack of Kaguzuchi each time his abilities damages an enemy champion. At 3 stacks, his next basic ability is enchanced. |range = 425 |angle = 60 |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = False |occurrence = On-hit |parry = True |notes = * Ichi no Hiken - Homura Dama: His body starts to glow red. * Ni no Hiken - Guren Kaina: His next attack creates a small explosion. * Ichi no Hiken - Homura Dama: His katana is set on fire. }} Shishio to the target direction then he staps a nearby enemy, dealing to all enemies in a rectangular range in front of him while them for 1 second. This ability applies on-hit effects on the first target hit. |description2 = Shishio unleashes the flames, dealing |magic damage}} }} over 2 seconds to all enemies hit by the flames. |leveling = }} %}} |cooldown = |effect radius= 375 |target range = | | }} |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Shishio creates 4 counter points that for 2 seconds that intercepts single-target non-turret projectiles or basic attacks, reducing incoming damage. |description2 = Then he counters it, dealing to all nearby enemies in that direction. |description3 = Counter points could intercept 2 projectiles or basic attacks each while increasing the duration by seconds. |leveling = % }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = 18 |angle = 90 |target range = 125 |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = |spelleffects = |spellshield = |notes = * Hadomi has no cast time and does not interrupt Malphite's previous orders. }} Shishio a fixed distance towards the target unit, dealing to all enemies he pass throught and applying on-hit effects on the main target. |description2 = Shishio can cast within 4 seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = |range = 475 }} After a brief delay, Shishio sweeps his katana to deal and for seconds to all enemies in a cone in front of him. |description2 = Increases the duration to seconds and them by 20% for seconds afterwards. |leveling = }} |range = 425 |angle = 120 }} | |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = / |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both abilities. |additional = * No. }} }} Shishio for up to 4 seconds to increase Hiten Mugen Zan's damage and over seconds. He also reduces all incoming and by 50% and becomes immune to until it lands. |description2 = Shishio to the target direction, dealing all enemies in the path while them for second. |description3 = Enemies at the far end of the way takes and are for seconds while also briefly . |leveling2 = }} |leveling3 = |maximum bonus physical damage| |maximum Total physical damage| }} |cooldown = |target range = |speed = 1835 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |notes = * Unstoppable Force enemies hit for the displacement's duration. * Malphite can still take damage during Unstoppable Force. }} References Category:Custom champions